Sonny with a Song
by Knight in Sterling Armor
Summary: Some excluded scenes from "Sonny with a Song". Channy FTW!


**Omg. Here I am! Look! I haven't dropped of the face of the earth! Haha well I just watched "Sonny with a Song" and I was like 'I'm totally writing something!' so here is a short little somethin somethin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. yadayadayada**

-------

Never have I felt so free to be myself! I honestly had no clue what I was capable of! As I sing the last note, I open my eyes, zoning back into reality. I timidly wave at the audience; my smile at it's widest. I look over to my cast and giggle at their dumbfounded expressions.

"Thank you so much!" I speak into my microphone. But before I walked off stage, I locked eyes with someone. A certain someone with blond bangs.

The show went on without interruptions. We did a couple more sketches before Grady said tonight's good-byes. While he spoke, I was in search of the same pair of sparkly blue eyes that watched me sing. But couldn't find them. Once the audience left, my cast couldn't help but comment on my performance.

"Sonny! You were rockin' that stage!" Nico said.

"Yeah! Why didn't you tell us that you could sing?" Grady agreed.

"Well I've never really sung for anyone before." I said, playing with the hem of my skirt.

"I was the first to hear!" Tawni claimed, as if she all of the credit went to her.

"I guess now we need to add some musical numbers to our show!" Marshall said, already thinking of some new ideas.

"Let's go celebrate with some fro-yos!" Nico suggested.

"You guys go ahead." I insisted. "I need to go check something."

-

I headed over to the set next door, in search of the one person that I hoped would never hear me sing. I expertly turned every hallway, knowing exactly where to go, being that I have trespassed here many-a-times.

I reached the door with a golden star and the blue letters "CDC" on top of it. I barged in, without knocking of course.

"Oh, hey Sonny." Chad said, looking innocent. Like he's been doing nothing on the couch.

"Hey." I simply stated, walking over to stand in front of him.

"What brings you over to the Falls?"

"Oh nothing. Just thought I should say hello, catch up on stuff, you know…" He just sat there, pretending to be unaware of anything that had happened in the pass hour.

"So…."

"So, you wanna tell me what you've been doing?" I said, trying to get him to admit it.

"Just memorizing my lines for next week's episode." He moves his abnormally long bangs out of his face as he says, "Yeah, we have some new twists going on. Vampires, new ba-bangs, and such."

"Oh, come on! I know you were in the audience tonight!"

"What?"

"You're not _that_ great of an actor, Chad."

"I don't know what you're talking about." His playful smirk soon appeared as he said, "You have a beautiful voice-"

I pointed an accusing finger and cut him off. "Ah-ha! How else would you know that unless you saw me perform?!"

"-so I've heard." He finished.

"Really, Chad? Really?" there was a moment of silence when I crossed my arms in front of my chest, with a stern expression.

He stood up and said "Ok, so I was in the audience. But that was just because I have a new small but crucial role in an upcoming movie as an audience member!"

"Mhmm."

"And Mackenzie Falls doesn't shot in front of a live audience."

"Then why did you choose So Random? Why not Meal or No Meal? Or Teen Gladiators?"

"Well I wanted to see if that Trey guy left. He was getting pretty close to you…"

"Then why didn't you leave once you saw me on stage?"

"….."

"Just admit it. You like So Random!"

He walked closer to me when he said, "Now why would I admit to something that is untrue? I didn't go for So Random."

"Chad, don't play dumb with-"

"I went for you." Now that kind of caught me off guard. _I _was now the one that was speechless. "I happen to be walking by when I heard you start to sing so I snuck in to witness it myself."

I uncrossed my arms and rested them on my hips. "Are you kidding?"

"Of course not, Sonny." He was now probably a foot away from me.

"So, you liked it?" I said and bit my smile.

"A lot." He stuffed his hands in his pockets with a shrug. "You got talent, Monroe. Maybe you could show me another song later…..tonight possibly?"

"Maybe, Cooper." I ruffled his hair, and started to walk out.

"I'll pick you up at seven then?" I heard him call from behind.

"Maybe, Cooper." I called back playfully.

**Tada!.....Yeah I know. Its short, and pointless, and didn't end in some steamy kiss scene or something. But I just figured that this was the right amount of reality and fanfiction in one :D Plus, I made this at like…..midnight and ended at 12:37 haha**

**KSA IS BACK!**

"**Sometimes I get lonely, but I know that it's only a matter of my perception." – Me, Myself, And Time**


End file.
